The Dark Waltz
by The Swagalicious Mermaid
Summary: Bella Swan was a hero to many people, she had saved many life's, brought people back from the brink of death even. She was a miracle worker. She thought she could handle anything, but she was wrong. One patient, out of thousands, will change her life in a matter of seconds. Bella and OC story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, S.M does**

The sticky, warm blood oozed out of the wound like an over turned bucket. Whatever she did, she couldn't get the bleeding to stop. She removed the soaked bandages and placed new ones over the wound, only for them to become soaked through with blood within seconds.

With a sad sigh, she took a small step away from her patient, looking him over. Her patient was a twenty five year old man that had a two year old daughter and a wife in the waiting room, waiting to hear some kind of news about this man. News that will ruin their lifes and change them forever.

From what she had heard, this man had gotten in a nasty fight with a vampire. The vampire got away with minor injuries, while the man had gotten stabbed through the heart, thats why he wasn't healing. Now usually a wolf would heal quickly on its own, but they aren't immortal. If a wolf's heart is injured, they almost always die.

And thats what was happening to this man. He was dieing, the life was fading out his eyes, the beat of his heart was slowing, his breath becoming more shallow, his tense and stiff position on the cold, hard bed was relaxing, his body going limp. She was watching a man die. A young man with a family expecting him to come home, that never will, because of a vampire.

Thats one of the reasons she hated vampires. First of all, they were cold, unnaturally cold. Secondly, they were blood sucking monsters. They had to kill to survive, they had to kill poor, innocent, defensless humans, such as herself even though she would never admit it, just for their own selfish needs.

Some of them had decided to go and be "vegetarians" and hunt animals instead, but that was still sad. Thinking of the little forest critters..the cute fluffy bunnies..little Bambi...thinking of those cute littles fluffy animals getting their necks snapped and they're life sucked out of them..that thought alone was enough to make her shudder.

The third reason she hated vampires was because the were dead. They had no heart beat, there was no blood flowing through their veins. They were supposed to be dead...six feet under...but no. They were the walking dead. They were cruel, unnatural beings, who should all be killed. She hated them a lot...and she head plently of reason to.

A loud wimper made her snap up, bringing her back from her thoughts. The man on the table made another wimpering noise. She moved closer to him, grabbing his cold hand, slick with his own blood, and looked down at him. He had his eyes closed, and he was struggled to draw in a breath. She pulled the bottom of her shirt up a little and used that to wipe the blood and dirt off his face. She held his hand and whispered soothingly to him.

"T-Tell my f-f-family I-I love th-them," he choked out, his voice no louder than a whisper. She nodded quickly.

"I will, I promise" she replied, her voice shaking slightly. He finally opened his eyes, looking around frantically before they settled on her own eyes. She was suprised at how intense his gaze was, how easily she got lost in them. She felt...connected to this man. Like she had know him her whole life...but she hadn't. She had never even seen this man before he walked, well was carried in.

The man gasped and lifted a shaky hand to touch her cheek. The contact sent a spark through her, traveling from her cheek down her spine, sending a warm feeling through her. He sucked in a shaky breath and whispered something, his voice so soft that she coudln't catch what he said.

A small smile formed on his lips, and just like that..he died. His eyes lost focus, his grip on her went limp, the hand on her cheek fell to the table, his chest fell, never to rise again, his heart beat its final beat. It was as if someone had turned off a switch, it was that fast.

She was confused, what were those words her whispered? Why did he whisper them? What did they mean? Looking confused, she stepped away from her patient, folding his hands neatly on his chest, and pulling the white sheet up and over his body. She now had to go out and tell the news to his family. Her least favorite part of being a doctor.

Today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N- This is my new story, The Dark Waltz. It basically goes like this:<strong>

**Bella and Edward met, dated, she found out about wolves/vampires (twilight) and then Edward left Bella (new moon) but she never jumped off the cliff. So Jake never had to save her, and Alice never saw the vision, so Edward didn't try to kill himself. Jake helped Bella out of her depression "zombie stage" and they became friends. Thats it, no romance between them. She started hanging out with more of the pack, and soon became the wolf girl, instead of the vampire girl. She became a doctor, and now works at Forks Hospital. She also has a little shop on La Push that is designed like a hospital, but only for the supernatural and the humans living on the reservation. And thats where the wolf in the chapter above comes along. Understand now?**

**Okay well thats the explanation...now please read and review! Tell me what you think, any advice or tips would be nice, and if you would like to see this continued. Thank you!**

**~Celia**


	2. Chapter 2

She slowly made her way down the hospital hallway, the squeaking of her white work shoes bouncing off the walls, making an echo shoot down the quiet hall. The only thing to be heard was the soft beeping of the machines in the patients' hallways, the quiet chatter of nurses, and the constant sound of weeping. Someone was always crying in a hospital, whether it is a patient in pain; or a family watching a loved one die, someone was always weeping.

She quickly made her way down the rest of the hallway, and opened the door to the waiting room. Almost every head snapped up at the sound of the door being opened, some looking sad, some looking worried, but all faces looked hopeful. She hated this part.

Clearing her throat, she raised her voice and said "Mrs. Woods and family, please follow me." Immediately, a young woman shot up out of her seat, a young child resting on her hip. The young women had long, wavy, midnight black hair, with wide, stormy grey eyes, long lashes and a pale complexion. She was tall, and she was one of the prettiest women that she had ever seen.

The baby on her hip was absolutely adorable, with dark hair like her mother up in pigtails, and the same stormy grey eyes. The similarities stopped there though, the baby had darker skin, like her fathers, and the same intense gaze that seemed to cut right through you, like her fathers. It was almost creepy, coming from a baby.

She held the door open for the women and baby, leading them into her office. She took a seat, and waited for the women and baby to do the same.

"Mrs. Woods, my name is Isabella Swan, and I'm the doctor that took care of your husband. I'm assuming you know about the supernatural..." Mrs. Woods nodded impatiently. She paused to take a breath, collecting her thoughts. She forced her voice to stay steady, and looked up into the woman's eyes; she said what every doctor dreads saying, "I'm afraid to say that your husband...he didn't make it. I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

She glanced down at her hands in her lap, holding back her own tears. She didn't know why she was getting so emotional. This part of her job was hard, it always is, and it's the worst part. But she had never gotten this emotional over it, to the point where she thought she was going to explode from the pressure of unshed tears.

Mrs. Woods was of course, a mess. The only thing keeping her from falling out of her seat was that little baby girl sitting on her lap, who was also crying.

Mumbling, Isabella said "I'll give you a minute, to be alone" she quickly got out of her seat and left her office, shutting the door behind her, shutting the sound of the heart breaking crying behind her. With a thudding heart and tear pricked eyes, she walked back the hallway and made a left, heading towards the woman's restroom.

The woman's weeping played bounced through her head, her mind.

She just had to tell a woman that her husband is dead

She should've done something more, she could've saved him

This is her fault.

It's her fault he's dead.

The whole situation crashed into her hard. She just had to deliver the worse possible news ever.

It was a lot to handle.

She felt sick.

She shoved the door open and flung a stall door open, slamming it shut behind her. She doubled over and heaved into the toilet, barely managing to get her hair out of the way. She vomited up all she had to eat that day, and was left panting after wards.

This wasn't unusual for her to do. Any time she'd have to deliver some God awful news like this, it would come raining down on her hard, and she get sick. It didn't always happen this soon, but it did.

Some time it would she got home, and after showering and washing the scent of antiseptic off her, she'd lie in bed and think about her day. She'd end up sick. She could handle the bloodiest, most disgusting, gut wrenching cases at the hospital, yet she couldn't handle telling the news of death.

She flushed and wiped her mouth off, standing up and going over to the sinks. She splashed water over her pale face, trying to wake herself up a bit. Today had been a long day, and it still wasn't over.

She exited the bathrooms and made her way back to her patients...now dead patients room. She needed to make sure that his body was being prepared for burial.

She rounded the corner and gasped, stopping dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she saw...it is impossible. A chill ran up her spine, her heart seemed to stop; it seemed as if time had frozen, or perhaps she had gone back in time, because what she saw was certainly not possible.

A shrill scream passed through her lips, and she fainted, this too much for her mind to take.

A pair of strong and muscular arms caught her before she could crack her head open on the cold, hard tiled floor.


End file.
